


Blue Honey

by frogkeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, The softest wlw love ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogkeep/pseuds/frogkeep
Summary: Maki is just admiring Kaede until she's interrupted by, well an angel.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 25





	Blue Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Two words: Kaemaki Canon.

Tender violet eyes, long pale eyelashes, strong eyebrows, soft lips, a clear complexion and long curly blonde hair. Everything about her was absolutely stunning. The way the sun hit her tanned skin and blonde hair. Violet eyes scanned the pages of a book placed in her lap. The scene around her looked like a fantasy world. She sat in a window sill propped up on multiple pillows. White tank top and skirt, red jacket, knee high socks with hearts on the cuff, and black oxfords. She looked like a renaissance painting.  
“Staring again are we?” A voice like silk.  
“Sorry.” The black haired girl apologized. “You’re just really pretty.” An angels laugh.  
“Thank you.” Placing her book next to her the blonde stood and walked over to the other girl. “You're selling yourself short though.” Confusion crossed the shorter girl’s face causing the angels laugh once more. “You have long silky black hair, striking red eyes, long thin perfectly defined eyebrows, straight cut bangs, and that little beauty mark. You look amazing as always, dearest.”  
“Kaede.” A blush crossed the paler girl’s face and just as she returned to the nervous habit of pulling her hair, gentle hands reached out. Taking them Kaede placed two soft kisses. One per hand.  
“Maki, honey?” Kaede sat down next to the aforementioned girl and leaned onto her shoulder, keeping eye contact. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Kaede.” Maki was never one to say those words so easily but she did. She really did love the angel that came down to save her.


End file.
